Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
One challenge that faces developers of mobile computing devices is battery life. As functionality that is made available via mobile computing devices increases so too does the amount of power consumed by this functionality. For example, processors having increased processing power, display devices that are larger and have increased number of pixels, and as such consume ever increasing amounts of power. However, conventional battery and power management techniques may limit availability of this functionality due to limitations on an amount of power that may be made available.